Still Doll
by Dyusu
Summary: They’re emotionless, hiding their feelings, until one of them breaks. They are locked up, chained to a miserable world. Their love is forbidden, they are the still dolls that are fragile. Sample entry for LuluxShirley Couple Boost contest.


Me: Third Code Geass fic. I was listening to a Vampire Knight song and I thought about the song and how it's emotional feeling would be good for a LuluxShirley fic. So here it is! This oneshot will not be put in my oneshot series. Enjoy! And this is a sample entry for the Shirley and Lelouch Couple Boost contest.

Taryn: She doesn't own Code Geass, or Still Doll from Vampire Knight. Nor does she own Vampire Knight either.

Title: Still Doll  
Pairing: LelouchxShirley  
Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: They are like still dolls, only to be wound up and break. They're emotionless, hiding their feelings, until one of them breaks. They are locked up, chained to a miserable world. Their love is forbidden, they are the still dolls that are fragile.

_**Bold Italics**_**=Japanese lyrics  
**_Italics=English translation or a loud action._

Still Doll

When he was made, his doll was perfect.

When she was made, she was the perfect match to him, though not as perfect.

When they laid eyes on each other, they felt a sensation which they quickly provoked.

He thought that her glassy eyes were pretty.

She thought his violet eyes were beautiful.

_**Hi, Miss Alice**_

_**Anata Garasu Wo**_

_H__i, Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes_

She loved his black hair, so shiny and done in a cute hair style.

He loved her orange hair, always down long, he admired it a lot, wishing he could tangle his fingers in those locks.

He wondered what she thought of him, what she dreamed about.

She wondered what he thought of her, if he loved her as much as she did.

_**Me de donna yume wo**_

_**Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?**_

_What kind of dream_

_Can you see?_

_Are you fascinated with?_

But they never acknowledged their feelings for one another, always going on without thinking of one, like a still doll.

They seemed like one emotion, but never another.

They began to break apart.

Her heart wanting to be hopeful but she denied it.

He never wanted to hurt her but he had to in order to fulfill his wishes, denying his heart, the aching pain throbbing.

She remembered when there was no pain, just happiness.  
He remembered when she was oblivious, such a cute oblivious girl.

But fate broke that happiness and made her aware.

Fate made him twisted, and wondering of his actions.

Memories swirling around them, they broke.

_**Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu**_

_**Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi**_

_Still__  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories_

Remade, they began anew, until he remembered.

He was aware, trying to protect everyone.

She then remembered.

Then she was broken by another still doll who didn't want her around.

He found her, blood spilling everywhere.

Her porcelain face, the face he wanted to treasure, twisted in pain.

The broken pieces spreading beneath her.  
"I…only wanted to become the only thing truthful to you….."

"No, don't die…!" His power tried endlessly to put her back together. But it failed.

"Even if I get reborn, I'll always fall in love with you, Lulu…fall in love with…"

_THUD._

"No…Shirley…" Cradling her body, the fragile body, the body now broken….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Hi Miss A**__**lice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?**_

_Hi Miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?_

The killer, rushed out from the shadows, proclaiming her a traitor. He pretended to agree, but he plotted to break the other.

Unsuccessful, he lashed out, sad and angry.

"I HATE YOU, I LOATHE YOU, I DESPISE YOU! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU BUT I KEEP MISSING THE CHANCE!"

"Big Brother?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!! I SAID GET OUT!!!!"

The killer later died for saving the one he tried to "protect".

The broken doll, now up in the afterlife, wept. Her assassin found her crying.

"Why do you cry?"

No answer.

Her lover, angry, prepared his final assault on the world, hoping to get his sister into a happy place and avenge his lover.

A forbidden love is sad.

His heart turned cold. Without her, he was heartless.

_**Mou atashi  
**__**Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu  
Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai**_

_Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either_

"Kill me, Suzaku."

The guy nodded. The doll was ready to break. He had his heart break, which is said to be what makes them feel and stay balanced.

This doll was ready to join his lover and break into pieces.

Later, the doll broke, said his last words, and ascended up to where his lover awaited. His body on Earth had blood seeping out, his pieces broken.

Who said a forbidden love on Earth could not be forbidden in heaven?

As he ascended, he whispered to the Earth and his beloved people on Earth:

"Thank you."

But instead they wept. Then all returned to normal.

_**S**__**till you do not answer**_

_Still you do not answer_

She wept, until her eyes were dry.

Her killer was sent to hell where he belonged.

"God," she asked God a few minutes before Lelouch arrived, "Will Lulu be sent to hell?"

"No, his purpose was meaningful, and right. If not for him, Britannia would peril Japan. Peace wouldn't have been established." God answered.

"He's dead? Will he ever come to be with me?" Shirley asked, about to cry, but tears would not flow. God chuckled. He watched as a familiar figure, clad in his clothes from when he died, began to form.

"He's dead alright. For you. Look, here he comes now. I'll take my leave." God left, smiling all the way. Shirley stared at a retreating God, confused, when she heard somebody walking toward her. She turned around, surprised. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Lulu?!"

He stared at her, a weak, but happy smile on his lips, his violet eyes glittering, happy to see the glassy eyes again. She looked pretty with her hair done, and her white dress looked stunningly beautiful.

She stared at his clothing, he looked like a prince, considering he WAS a prince, but he looked so beautiful. Oh, how happy she was to see his violet eyes.

"Well? Aren't you-" He had his arms open, and before he could say anything, she was squealing and running into his open arms. She kissed him and whispered,

"Welcome, my prince."

He whispered back,

"I'm here, my pretty porcelain still doll."

Me: Lame, right? All angsty, then a bit happy. T_T I suck at doing this kind of stories. All fluffy and sweet… XP Please read and review.


End file.
